


Snazzy as always!

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: What goes on through Korra's head when she and Asami reunite in season 4 ep 7





	Snazzy as always!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: crop

 “I hope you haven’t been waiting long” Korra’s voice shook as she tried to slow her breathing down.

“Only three years!” Asami swept her in a hug. She smelled amazing. Like Fire Lilies. Maybe a hint of engine oil. 

Asami pulled back and flashed Korra her beautiful green eyes “It’s so good to see you again!”

“You too!” Said Korra, feebly.

“And I’m loving the hair!”

Korra felt her cropped tresses with her fingers, conscious of Asami’s eyes on them. “Thanks,” She blushed, “you’re looking…” Amazing. Beautiful. Lovely. Breathtaking. Like the hottest person Korra has ever met. “Snazzy as always!”


End file.
